


Brothers

by 1000014



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000014/pseuds/1000014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playing DMC3 was not good for my brain.</p>
<p>This is graphic, demonic and incestuous. Please don't read if you are not into this haaah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers

_The violence._  
  
 _Sweet, sweet violence._  
  
 _Is it so wrong?_  
  
 _I love my brother._  
  
 _We are  not human._  
  
Vergil ploughed through Dante as he penetrated his sibling. Yamato pinned Dante's shoulder to the bed. He screamed out in a mixture of pain and pleasure.   
  
This is what they did. This was their only way of feeling true relief.   
  
Vergil thrust sharply into Dante, blood trickling out, down his leg and staining the sheets of the bed they occupied.  
  
"You should let your demon out more. It craves such attention."  
  
Dante smirked, licking his blood stained lips. His legs wrapped around his brother, pulling him inside deeper.  
  
"We fight. We fuck. _Why_ do we need the demons for that?"  
  
Vergil moaned, his twin offering the only comforts he had in life. He punched Dante round the face, and got a laugh in return. Dante grabbed his brother round the throat, pulling him down, his nails drawing blood around the twin's slender neck.  
  
" _Go on_ then. Fuck me as a demon."  
  
Vergil swallowed hard, energy erupting from him.   
  
"Let go, you idiot."  
  
The slightly older twin grabbed the sword which was pinning Dante, pushing the blade deeper into his shoulder. The younger twin flinched, his eyes flickering red.  
  
"Come on bro." he quipped. "Fuck me like you mean it."  
  
Anger got the better of Vergil, and he pulled out of Dante. He almost effortlessly grabbed Yamato's scabbard, and pulled Dante's leg apart wider. He thrust the sword's sheath inside Dante where moments ago his dick had been. He pushed it as far as it could go, causing Dante to scream out once more, perhaps with more pain this time. More blood dotted the sheets where he lay. Vergil purposely left the scabbard inserted inside Dante, and he climbed on top of his brother. Proud of the fact he had impaled his brother twice, he proceeded to shift his own body over Dante's erection.  
  
Vergil had done this for a reason of course. The sheer energy of them, this, Yamato, the odd blood ties; it all lead to great power being shared between the twins. He forced Dante's large dick inside him, and sat himself down on his twin, taking it all in. He started thrusting himself up and down on it, as Dante took small gasps. The younger of the two squirmed as Yamato's sheath rocked inside him as Vergil moved up and down on his dick.  
  
Dante closed his eyes, knowing this was their true pleasure. He could be with countless girls but this was what he was; what they needed every so often. It was messy, it was painful, but it was a sure way to get urges out. Both men flickered with electric surges as they fucked.   
  
"You can feel it, can't you brother?" Vergil politely panted out.  
  
Dante sighed.  
  
Yes. He could. He actively enjoyed fucking his twin. It healed them. It invigorated them. It kept their love/hate relationship going. He tried to stop thinking, and squirmed again, his free hand pulling Yamato out of his shoulder. Vergil's pained expression wondered what he was planning.   
  
Dante pulled his brother closer, and with a swift movement, he impaled them both with the long blade, straight through the same shoulder as before. Both men screamed in pleasure as the blade easily penetrated flesh, Vergil felt Dante's dick throb inside him. Dante tensed up, causing the scabbard inside him to push deeper again. Vergil managed to have just enough leeway to continue to grind down on his twin's dick as it pulsated inside. Dante grabbed Vergil's cock and started rubbing at it, both men pinned together as more power surged between them.  
  
Sharp wings flew out of Vergil's back, and as he transformed he looked longingly at his brother to do the same. Dante rolled his eyes, seemingly in this moment having more control over his demon side, but he did transform for his twin. Vergil howled out as his brother changed inside him, his dick swelling bigger. Dante huskily panted, his now clawed hand pumping at his twin. Both men tensed at the same time, Vergil erupting over Dante's stomach, whilst Dante filled Vergil up, the devil trigger fading as fast as it had come on. After a brief relapse of breathing, Dante pulled the sword out of both of them, and pulled the scabbard out of his body.

_"What the hell was that about!?"_  
  
Vergil smirked. He lay on top of his more muscular twin, stroking the now closing wound in his shoulder.  
  
"How well we are now. Our bodies heal quick. There isn't really a greater power to find than the one we get with this."  
  
Dante shook his head. Yeah, it was good and all for their half demon sides, but he hated his brother's preachy talk.   
  
"Just admit it Vergil. You like the fucking sex."  
  
Vergil wasn't about to give his brother the satisfaction of knowing that yes, the main reason he does all this is because it feels so good. He smirked once more, resting his head on Dante's chest.


End file.
